


Homecoming

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Feral Dean, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Bites, Omega Sam, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Post-Purgatory, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Re-Claiming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Dean battles his way out of purgatory to find his omega shacked up with some beta woman. He is not pleased.





	

The house was full of the beta woman’s scent.

Dean hated it.

Hated the sour tinge of it against the omega- _his omega_.

The kitchen was full of scents. The air in purgatory had been clean, empty, but here, a thousand smells assaulted him. Cooking oil. Coffee. Overripe fruit.

And everywhere, _everywhere,_ the beta.

 

Sam woke up to the sound of someone moving. He glanced at the clock-

8:15.

Amelia should be at work by now.

Tentatively, he sniffed the air, trying to get a whiff of anything strange. His hand moved automatically toward the angel blade in the bedside table.

Silently, he crept out of the bedroom, weapon in hand, making his way toward the kitchen.

Dean’s scent hit him at almost the same second as the alpha himself, throwing his weight into Sam’s body, gripping his wrist and twisting until Sam was forced to drop the blade.

“Dean?!?”

Dean’s hands tightened on him, his brother’s skin warm on his throat as he scented the omega.

“How did you- you were _dead-”_

Dean answered with a low growl, his teeth rasping against Sam’s jawline.

Sam tried to pull back, tried to look at his brother’s face, but Dean wouldn’t let him go. The alpha actually _lifted_ him, carrying them back until Sam’s ass was resting on the kitchen counter.

“ _Mine,_ ” Dean growled, and Sam felt a shiver run through him at the edge in Dean’s voice. The scent of him was filling the kitchen, flooding Sam’s senses with something he never expected to feel again.

“Dean-”

Dean’s fingers tightened on the hem of Sam’s shirt, yanking it roughly over his head. Sam pulled it the rest of the way off, throwing it to the side. Dean’s palms rubbed over his chest, his belly, his sides, his arms. Sam looked down, knowing the alpha could smell Amelia on him.

“Mine,” Dean said again. He crowded up against Sam’s front, pressing the length of his body against the omega. Dean’s clothes smelled like dirt and smoke and pine sap. Sam buried his face in his brother’s jacket, breathing deeply. His hands slipped beneath Dean’s shirt, feeling the smooth hot skin there.

Dean shrugged out of the jacket, pulling it around Sam’s bare shoulders. His shirt went next, ending up tossed vaguely in the direction of Sam’s.

Dean pressed up against Sam’s front again, surrounding the omega with his own scent. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, again and again, combing away traces of the beta woman.

“Dean, wait-”

Dean tightened his hold on Sam’s hair, yanking the omega down into a kiss. With his other hand he pulled at Sam’s sweatpants. Sam wriggled as they were yanked down his thighs.

He was already wet, Dean could smell the slick on him. Without waiting, he pushed his hand between his brother’s legs, letting the slick coat his fingers.

Sam moaned against his mouth and Dean grinned, turning his head to bite his way gently down Sam’s throat. He released Sam’s hair and fumbled with his pants, almost sighing with relief when his hardening knot was freed from their confines.

Sam sounded like he was gonna say something else but Dean didn’t give him the chance. He cupped Sam’s ass in his hands, lifting him and yanking his hips forward. Sam fell backwards, catching himself on his hands and catching Dean between his knees as leverage. Dean was ready for him, burying himself in that wet heat in one strong thrust.

Sam cried out, in surprise as much as pleasure. More than a year had passed since he’d lost a mate- since he’d taken anything larger than Amelia’s slender fingers. Dean felt huge inside him, spreading him out, stretching him tight around the intrusion.

Dean didn’t let up. His hands were bruisingly strong on Sam’s hips, holding him still as he fucked hard into the omega’s hole. He could feel Sam getting wetter, slicking his groin and hips as he drove forward.

“Fucking… _yes-_ ” he groaned, lost in the feeling as Sam tightened on him. Sam’s hard cock brushed against his belly, and the omega reached for it.

Sam had barely wrapped his long fingers around his cock, and Dean was about ready to come just looking at him. He pulled out, letting his slicked cock rest against Sam’s belly.

Sam wrapped his hands around both of them, stroking both of them together.

A bead of precome welled from Dean’s slit, and Dean brushed it off with his thumb. Then, on a whim, he wiped it against Sam’s chest, rubbing the scent of alpha come into Sam’s skin. Sam saw what he was doing and whimpered, raising his chin to submit to the alpha.

Dean saw his mark there, right where Sam’s throat met his shoulder. It was white and faded and for an instant, Dean saw red.

He growled, hiking Sam’s knees higher and forcing the omega to lie back on the counter. Dean slammed into him, ignoring his protest. Sam was so hot and wet and ready for him, _his_ omega, _his._

He slapped Sam’s hand away, taking his wrists and pinning them above his head.

“ _Stay,_ ” Dean growled, and then he was fisting Sam’s cock himself, smearing the slick and precome down his shaft. The scent of them filled the kitchen, overpowering, blocking out all traces of the beta woman.

Dean growled in victory and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the faded mating mark. Sam yelped, trying to draw away, but Dean held him still, letting the taste of Sam’s blood fill his mouth as he spilled his come into the omega’s tight hole.

“ _Mine,_ ” he growled again. Sam shuddered and came as well, his seed spilling across his belly as Dean watched.

Dean’s knot swelled, tying them together. Not that it mattered- Dean had no intention of going _anywhere._ He stayed bent over Sam, his hands on the counter, bracketing Sam’s shoulders.

Sam came out of it slowly, the post orgasmic omega submission giving way to his normal sass.

Dean leaned down over him, licking gently at the mark, letting his scent permeate Sam’s skin. Between them, Sam’s come was sticky and sweet. Dean loved it.

“Missed you, Sammy,” he said, nuzzling at Sam’s shoulder.

“You didn’t have to be so rough, jerk.”

Sam squeezed his bruised thighs together, emphasizing his point. Dean didn’t look down, just nipped gently at Sam’s bicep.

“The hell I didn’t, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> 99 unfinished prompts in the queue,   
> 99 unfinished prompts,   
> take one down,   
> pass it around,  
> 118 unfinished prompts in the queue.


End file.
